


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Artemis_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Beta Sam Winchester, Castiel and Sam Winchester friendship, Christmas, Cute Castiel, Everything is Consentual, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Omega Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Wings/pseuds/Artemis_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a drawing by diminuel <a href="http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/125591893045/supernaturalwithfries-diminuel-when-stuck-in">You can find it here.</a></p>
<p>Happy Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



Castiel always hand delivered his gifts. He had many friends around the city and would make cookies or pies or trinkets and deliver them around christmas time to anyone and everyone. Today was cookie delivery, and the sky was turning an awful grey tone as he hauled his way up town. His fingers began to feel numb in his mittens, and his new trench coat from Lord and Taylor that his parents had bought him as an early christmas present was only barely doing it’s job of keeping him warm from the outside chill. 

It was just after dark, so probably around 4:30, when Castiel made it to his friend’s-brother’s apartment. 

Sam had been Castiel’s best friend in school. Castiel, being an Omega, had hoped that Sam (being a Beta) might some day become more than just a friend. The Winchesters were affluent, after all. Castiel wanted to marry into a family that could provide for him and any pups he might have. Sam had gone off for college at Stanford and become a Lawyer, while Castiel went to Wellesley to become a secretary. He was now head secretary at a surgeon’s office out of UMass Medical Center and made great money. Sam was still apprenticing at a firm out in Boston. 

Still, there was never any spark between him and Sam. Sam was smart, attractive, and could hold a conversation. Castiel wouldn’t have minded marrying him. But he had met Jess. Jessica was a beautiful Beta who was studying Law as well. She came from a long line of Lawyers, her father, father’s father, and uncles were all lawyers. She was also sharp as a tack and managed to get in to the law program at Stanford as well. Sam was instantly smitten.

Sam and Castiel remained friends, and Cas only occasionally lamented the fact that Sam was soon-to-be mated. 

Castiel shrugged his coat around himself tighter. The air had become increasingly cold. His snickerdoodles and key lime coolers could stand to be out for a few minutes before they should be eaten, he thought. He was happy to be seeing Sam. They wrote to each other every few weeks, and called when they could, keeping their conversations brief. It would be nice to see how he was really doing. To hear about his job and to tell about his own.

Castiel came to a large building. He ascended the stairs and walked down a large hallway, catching sight of a heavy powdering of snow in one of the windows. He came to the door, giving a tentative knock and adjusting his girdle under his clothes. 

A tall man with green eyes and dirty blonde hair answered the door, clearly not expecting _this kind_ of company. His coat was off, sleeves rolled up, a cigarette in his hand. He smelled undeniably _Alpha_ and Castiel was caught off guard.

“May I help you, Miss…?” Said the man, and Castiel came back to himself.

“Oh, my apologies. I am Castiel Novak and I was looking for my friend Samuel Winchester. You must be Dean, I am very glad to finally meet you.” Castiel said in a rushed breath. He knew he had just made a fool of himself. He should’ve introduced himself and then asked “how do you do?” like any civilized Omega would. Instead, he rudely asked for Sam and then assumed this man to be his brother. 

“Oh, Sam is away right now, but he’ll be in soon. Would you like to come in, Miss Novak?”

“Yes sir,” Castiel nodded politely. 

“You can call me Dean. Any friend of Sammy’s is a friend of mine. Uh, how do you do?”

“I am well, thank you. And you may call me Castiel. I’m not… umm…” It was always awkward. Castiel having to explain that he was male. Of course, Miss was still the appropriate title in this situation, especially considering Castiel was wearing a fitted red dress, had long, dark hair, and had even put on a bit of makeup. 

Dean looked confused, but then scented the air. “Oh, you’re…”

“Yes,” Castiel said, looking relieved that he didn’t have to say it. Castiel looked around the apartment. 1 bedroom, nice kitchen, well kept. Cas knew that Sam was only staying with Dean temporarily, probably sleeping on the couch. Still, for the size of the place Dean must be well off. 

“So can I get you anything to drink?” Dean asked, pouring himself some scotch. 

“Yes, please.” Castiel said before he could change his mind. It wasn’t proper, drinking with an unmated Alpha as an unmated Omega. Cas just found something comforting about Dean’s scent. All nutmeg and pine and leather. Hints of tobacco and a warm wash of whiskey straight out of the barrel, giving an oaky-woodsy base note.

Dean came around and handed Cas a glass of the scotch, which Castiel immediately took a large gulp of accidentally and could feel his body and cheeks become warm almost instantly. 

“So what do you need Sam for, doll?” Dean asked and Cas frowned at the pet-name. Yes, it was considered a compliment, a term of endearment for beta women and omegas, but Cas just hated being called anything that referred to his presentation.

“Please call me Castiel, or Cas if my name is too difficult.” Cas said with venom, it was rude, and uncalled for. Dean looked taken aback.

“My apologies. I only meant it as a compliment. You don’t have to snap your cap, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Thank you.” Castiel said, “To answer your question, Sam and I used to be good friends in grade school. You and I have met a few times, here and there, but long before I presented.”

“Oh yeah! I knew your name sounded familiar. I guess I just couldn't consolidate the old you with the new you. I knew you when you still wore trousers and went by Jimmy.”

“That was long ago. Castiel isn’t the easiest of names, though it’s a little easier for people to think I am a female Omega with the name Castiel. I was convinced I would be Beta, like my brother Gabriel and sister Anna.”

“Why do you want people to think you’re female?”

“I don’t, well, I am required to wear female clothing for my work, and it’s more of a social thing. Male Omegas get a bum rap.” Castiel said as he shrugged off his coat. If Sam was going to be late, then he was going to make himself comfortable. He was wearing a red dress with a white-lace collar. it was beautiful, and made him feel festive. 

“Yeah, I suppose they do.” Dean said eyeing Castiel hungrily. “Another drink?” Dean asked and Castiel looked down to discover all of his scotch was gone. When did that happen? He smoothed a hand over the back of his hair, making sure that his hat was still where he pinned it.

“Yes please.” Castiel said, and Dean came around with another drink. Half-way through this one, Castiel started to loose some of his etiquette, becoming more himself. Dean seemed to enjoy it. They spoke for what felt like hours. 

“So a beauty like you, you must be rationed.” Dean had said, and Castiel blushed.

“No, no. I’m not. I’m, well, I’m a bit of a spinster.” He answered. It was true. Most of Castiel’s friends and classmates had mated and started families. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have time, he was only 23. It hadn’t helped that he had gone to an all Omega college, though. 

His mother had tried repeatedly to set him up with alphas and betas alike. He promised that if by the time he was 25 he still hadn’t found someone, he’d let her play matchmaker. Castiel worked with eligible alphas. And that’s what he would really want, an Alpha. As much as he believed he could live a full and happy life with a Beta, an Alpha had always been his dream. One that would help him through his heats and give him plenty of children and provide for him. He was somewhat progressive for 1949, but he still wanted to be a homemaker. 

Castiel would be 25 in a year and 9 months to the day. 

“Maybe you just haven’t met Mr. Right yet.” Dean said, and Cas smiled.

“Maybe. And yourself? With your physique and charm you must have someone spending every spare moment thinking of you.” Cas teased.

“Nope. There’s no one. I had a… thing. But that’s long over. Since then I’ve been living single.” Castiel smiled a little at that, he wasn’t sure why, but he loved that Dean was available.

“Well, maybe you haven’t met the right person yet, either. When is Sam supposed to be in, anyway?” Cas asked.

“Dunno. Want to listen to the radio?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yule tide gay…”_ played through the speakers and Castiel swayed to the music, singling softly. Dean suddenly pulled him up and began dancing, one hand on Castiel’s waist, the other entwined in his hand. Dean sang beautifully. Humming into Castiel’s skin. Castiel could smell a new scent coming from Dean, rich and vibrant, like dark chocolate. Arousal. Castiel knew Dean must’ve smelled his too, because soon Dean looked at Castiel with hardly any green left in his eyes, just all pupils blown wide. Castiel moved to capture Dean’s lips, he tilted his head slightly, parting his lips and didn’t resist the compulsion to flutter his eyes closed. So close, he could feel Dean’s breath…  
The phone rang. 

Dean looked torn for a moment. “If you’ll excuse me…” and Dean sauntered off angrily toward the phone. Cas just stood there, frozen.

“Yep, oh hey, yeah…. Right, well Sammy, are you okay to stay where you are?… Are you sure? Okay, please stay safe and Ameche me tomorrow when you’re on your way… Okay. Good night.”

Dean returned to the living room a moment later, a sloppy grin on his face. 

“Looks like there’s a blizzard. Sam can’t make it here tonight, he’s staying at a friend’s.” Dean said with a little smirk.

“A blizzard? I should get going…” Cas said. 

“It’s freezing out, Castiel. Stay here the night. It’s no trouble.” Dean said, pulling Cas in by the waist.

“I really can’t stay.”

“It’s so cold out there, Cas. Stay here, safe and warm with me.” Dean said as he began peppering kisses on Castiel’s neck. Castiel moaned at the sensation. Dean moved up and instantly captured Cas’ lips in a passionate kiss. Castiel kissed back with full vigor. 

“This evening has been wonderful, but I must go.”

“What’s your hurry? It’s not going to get any better out there for a while now.”

“My mother and father will worry.” 

“We can ring them.” Dean said, nosing at Cas’ neck.

“Okay, maybe I’ll just finish my drink.” Castiel said teasingly. And with that, Dean pounced, picking Cas up and kissing him against the wall. Cas could feel Dean grow hard, and Cas was already getting excited too. 

“Dean,” Cas panted, “I ought to say no…” He moved away from Dean and finished his drink in one smooth gulp.

“It’s bad out there, sweetheart. Besides, you look beautiful right here.” Dean said in a smooth way.

“I really can’t stay.”

“It’s up to your knees out there by now.”

“I’m sorry, but no.”

Castiel wanted to stay, but the impropriety was just too much. What would his Dean’s neighbors think? Or Cas’ own brother or sister? There was bound to be talk around town. 

“You could catch pneumonia and die, Cas.” Dean said, placing his hand on Castiel’s.

“Lend me your coat.” Cas said, hopefully.

“You’ll still freeze.” Dean shook his head. “Look, if you really want to go, then I’m not going to stop you. But there are no cabs to be had out there by now. We’re in a blizzard. Would you really rather risk your life than stay here, safe and warm, with me?” Dean sounded wounded. His Alpha required him to protect. It would be physically and emotionally painful for him to let Castiel be put in a dangerous situation.

Cas sighed, glancing at the door. 

Dean spoke up, “Baby, it’s cold outside.” He looked worried.

“I’ll stay.” Cas smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always post Destiel stuff, but if you want to follow me on tumblr, I'm [here](http://prosthetic-face.tumblr.com)


End file.
